


Unyielding

by bakaloserr



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaloserr/pseuds/bakaloserr
Summary: Her bending, it's truly gone.Katara can't heal her.The best healer in the world can't fix her.With only air, she’s not the Avatar the world needs. She’s just an airbender.This feeling of helplessness and failure creeped in her mind day and night with each failure she had. Her happiness dwindled with each failure as an Avatar.Korra needs to learn to cope with what has happened with the help of everyone close to her. But letting them in isn't easy.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	1. For The World

Her bending, it's really gone. 

Katara can't heal her. 

The best healer in the world can't fix her. 

With only air, she’s not the Avatar the world needs. She’s just an Airbender.

This feeling of helplessness and failure creeped into her mind day and night with each failure she had. Her happiness dwindled with each failure as an Avatar. 

The people don’t need me. I’m the Avatar that failed them.

The only one she can think to blame is herself. It’s the Avatar’s job to master all four elements and protect the world from people like Amon.

I should have mastered airbending sooner. I could have protected everyone, including myself. None of it matters now. The past cannot be erased, only the future can be saved.

As Katara leaves the healing room, the door shuts softly after her. Korra can hear the gasps and feel the tight air come through the neighboring room as Katara tells them about her bending.

They need an avatar and I'm just not it. 

She gets up to leave the camp. Outside the healing room everyone stares, not knowing what to say. What could they say? 

"It's going to be alright Korra" Tenzin says in an attempt to break the tension and comfort her.

"No. It's not." Is all she can manage to get out before pushing past Mako and Bolin to get outside.

“Wait up” Mako yells as he stumbles out the door to stop Korra.

"Go away"

"I will but I just want you to know I’m here for you". The look on his face was sad. Like he had lost someone.

He only cared because I was the Avatar. Korra thought to herself.

"No. I mean go back to Republic City."

"What are you talking about?" -

"I’m not the Avatar anymore. You don't need to do me any favors".

"I don't care if you're the Avatar or not. I love you, Korra.”

"Well I do care." she said matter of fact, getting no rebuttal

Korra jumped onto Naga and left as fast as she could out of the camp.

  
  


She let Naga sprint as fast as she could. She wanted to feel something. Anything. This numb feeling had to go away somehow.

The plan in Korra's head was rushed, yet it feels so right as if there was nothing else in the world that could fix what had happened. As she reached the edge of the cliff 

her heart is almost pounding out of her chest. Korra has only been scared a few times in her life, this time being one of them. 

'It’s better if they get a new avatar’ 

Is the only thought in her head. By this point she had sent

Naga back to camp. This wasn’t something anyone, even her polar bear-dog needed to see. 

As her feet neared the edge she could feel the cold breeze. It made her wobble a bit. Her cheeks soaked and freezing from the tears. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below gave her a feeling of comfort. She paced up and down the cliffside, the emptiness inside her growing with each step. Her body felt as though it was moving on its own. Yet her legs still felt like they carried the weight of the world, like she used to. It was hard to continue walking, whether it was due to the freezing temperature or her will to keep pushing on Korra was unsure. Korra stood with her feet half off the cliff, any large gust of wind could push her down. She thought about what the next Avatar might be like. 

Would it be as hard for them? Will they fail like I did? Will I be the only Avatar to call it quits like this?

Either way. This is something she needs to do for the world. If she failed at everything else, at least she can do this for them. She wipes her tears and takes a breath.

It's not hard.

All I have to do is step.And the world will be better off.

And so steps forward, hoping for a new era for everyone.

**ASAMI POV**

The room was painfully silent. Even Meelo was unusually quiet. 

Naga busted through the door frantically. Everyone jumped, the sound causing baby Rohan to cry. Asami looked around for Korra and Mako. Neither were there. Before she could think she was outside looking for them, ignoring the brisk air.

Mako was sitting on a stump holding a small ball of fire in his hand.

"Mako!" His head shot up towards his former-girlfriend.

"Where's Korra?" The worry set deep in Asami's stomach with each second of Mako's hesitation.

"I'm not sure. She just left."

"AND YOU DIDN'T FOLLOW HER?" Asami accidentally yells, causing everyone to come outside.

Without another word Asami grabs a snowmobile to follow Nagas tracks.

  
  


**KORRA POV**

She stepped fast, so she wouldn’t second guess herself. The falling felt longer than it had looked from the top. It felt as if she were suspended in the air just waiting to hit the bottom. The farther the avatar fell the more she could feel herself slipping. A million thoughts rushed through the airbenders head.

Black. That’s all she had remembered as she woke up to the sound of a motor and the feeling of it vibrating beneath her. She could feel herself falling in and out of consciousness, catching glimpses of long black hair flying in the wind above her. 

The words 'I've got you’ and ‘You'll be okay' echoed in her head.

Korra’s entire body felt like it was on fire. Every bump jolted her awake, sending shocks that felt like someone sent a million jolts of lightning into her. 

She felt the motor come to a stop. 

Thank the spirits. 

"Katara! We need your help!" Korra heard the shout just before the world faded away


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could anyone really do for her?

**ASAMI POV**

"Katara! We need your help!" Asami yelled as loud as she could. 

Everyone rushed outside except Pema who was busy inside taking care of Rohan.

"Don't move her. It could cause more damage." Katara said as calmly as she could, though Asami could see the worry behind the mask. She erupted an ice shelter from the ground in

almost an instant to block the winds. Mako held fire in his hands near everyone to keep warm. as Katara pulled Korra onto the ground using water.

"This is a lot of damage. What happened?" Katara questioned as she hovered her hands over Korra’s limp body.

Should she tell the truth? Would Korra want them to know? She can’t be mad if it’s to save her life right?

They need to know the truth.

"She jumped off the cliff but I think the Avatar state saved her on the way down." Asami could feel the tears streaming down her face.

I need to help her in some way. I have to do something. 

Asami could only hear her own thoughts, as she stared at Korra’s bloodied body.

"How did she get out of the water? Did she get her bending back?" Mako questioned in a hopeful tone. “Asami?” Mako reiterated 

She couldn’t think let alone have a conversation with Mako right now.

"I used rope to go down and get her" Asami motioned to her wet jacket. Asami felt the anger start to form in her. 

"Are you crazy? you could have died!"

Of course. Mako doubting my strength. 

She always hated people thinking this way about her. She can fight better than almost anyone and she runs a corporation by herself.

"I didn't think. Korra was in danger. I couldn't just let her die." Asami’s voice seemed like it could be heard for miles with how loud she was yelling.

The nonbender stood up.

"We should have never let her leave!" Her face was now soaked with tears as she stormed out of the small makeshift shelter. 

I should have stopped her, comforted her, anything.

Asami made her way to the main building to gather blankets and supplies..

The building doesn't feel the same without Korra.

The thought crosses her head as she looks at a picture of them along with Mako and Bolin.

I can’t think that way. She will be okay, she has to be.

as Asami walked back, a yell erupts from the temporary shelter. Asami broke into a sprint to see Korra going in and out of the avatar state, throwing gusts of air around the room with her fists.

"Lin restrain her!" Tenzin commanded. Lin hesitated but complied.

"It’s for your own good Korra." Lin said quietly, though it seemed it was more for herself.

"It's going to be a long and difficult process. The only time I have seen anything this severe is when Aang was hit with lightning while in the avatar state" Katara explained outside the room. 

Asami could feel herself struggling to stand. Her knees buckled beneath her.

"I need a break" she got up and slowly walked into the main building. Asami doesn’t usually get this worked up about things. Pema walked into the main room, Rohan in hand.

"How's Korra? I heard the commotion from in here."

"She’s paralyzed. she's going in and out of the avatar state."

"Korra will get through it. She's never been one to give up"

"Except she DID give up. She tried to kill herself. She didn't even think about us, she just did it."

"I wouldn't say that. Korra may be stubborn and hardheaded in a lot of ways but she has never been selfish. Except when it's needed to help the world."

Asami looked at her hands. They were tinted with Korra’s blood. She shuddered, wiping them off as quickly as she could.

(2 weeks later)

"Is she doing any better?"

"Asami, you ask every day. I understand your concern. but she needs time to heal." Tenzin explained

"I just don't understand how she's not better yet."

"Not only is this a physical game, it is also a mental game. She needs to decide for herself that she wants to get better."

Asami could tell that Katara was being extra gentle with her which only made her worry more.

"Why don't you just go lay down and I'll make tea?"

"Fine." Asami had not slept much the past couple of weeks. The worry was too much to properly rest. The thought of losing Korra had invaded her mind. She couldn’t focus on anything but helping Korra get better, or helping Katara so that she, in turn, could help Korra. Luckily she had people that could handle Future Industries while she helps Korra get better. Everyone else went back to Republic City without her.

Because of the lack of sleep, Asami fell asleep within minutes of laying down. She didn't have the heart to leave Korra so she slept on a cot in the room, which she would often do when the worry was too much to stay away.

Asami woke up to a loud grunt of pain coming from inside the room. The nonbender shot up to go to the source of sound-Korra. Hope rang in asami's heart.

Could she be about to wake up? Is this progress?.

Asami sat at Korra’s bedside. The girls' hands were lapping one another.

Asami was not usually the type to get so emotional about things. When her mother was killed she got over it rather quickly, while her father held onto that grief all his life. But with Korra, it's different. She's different; as asami thought about whether things would get better, whispering things to Korra even if she couldn't hear, she lay her head on her hands. Without thinking, she slowly dozed off.


	3. Trying

Korra opened her eyes to feel her hand tingling. Before trying to move it, she looked down. Before her, she had Asami’s head on her hand. She could tell the girl needed sleep by the deep dark circles under her eyes that not even makeup could cover up. Maybe Korra didn't want to talk to anyone. Whatever had happened must've been a failure considering

she doesn't remember. 'I hope I didn't date Mako again and can't remember. That would be embarrassing.' she thought to herself and giggled internally a bit. 

"Korra?" Asami jumped up and hugged her, scaring Korra a little. Katara walked in, carrying clean blankets, surprised by Korra awake.

"Asami can I have a minute alone with Korra please?" Asami looked at Korra as if she was asking for approval. Korra nodded, curious

why she would care so much.

"What do you remember?" Katara asked as she sat down next to Korra. Her voice was slow, but soft.

"My bending was taken away so we came back here. You couldn't heal me But that doesnt explain why I'm waking up to asami asleep on me."

Korra realized she sounded almost annoyed.

"You ran off. I won't go into details but you should be thankful for Asami. Without her, you might not be here." Her head felt like it

was going to explode. 'won't go into details?' why not?' 'Did someone die? could I not save them because of bending? In that moment Korra

tried to stand up only for her legs to buckle under her. Asami must have heard the fall because she came rushing in.

"What happened?” she asked frantically. Korra kept her eyes glued to the ground, partly in shock, but also because she couldn't bring herself to look Asami in the eyes. This is pathetic. I’m supposed to be the avatar,

and now I can't even stand up. Korra climbed back onto the bed, facing opposite the doorway. She tried so hard to remember

what had happened, but she couldn't. She had so many questions, but the one that confused her the most was whether she wanted

answers to any of her questions are not.

"Please get out asami."

"What? Why?"

"I- just GET OUT!" Korra accidentally yelled and could feel the regret building in her stomach

"Let me know if you need anything" she heard Asami's voice begin to crack as she left. Korra threw her head into her hands and

let out a groan. 'Maybe it's all a nightmare she thought to herself. The avatar lifted hoisted her legs onto the bed and laid down to force herself to sleep.

  
  


"I don't understand what I did" Asami says out loud to herself.

"It wasn't anything you did. She's just confused. This isn't something she can just punch her way through." Katara's reassuring smile barely putting Asami at ease.

(3 months later)

"Can we go find penguins to sled on?" Malo asked as he airbended himself off the bison.

"Just don’t get lost. I beg you." Tenzin was visibly stressed, probably from the ride over.

"Tenzin, looking energetic as always" Kya joked as she approached the group, only receiving an annoyed look and a grunt for a response.

"Bolin and Mako are going to be here by ship later today. I'll ask Korra if she wants to join us for dinner. She hasn't been very...

responsive." Asami explained

"That's okay, lets go inside and wait for Mako and Bolin." Kya said motioning to the door.

As Mako and Bolin arrive, Pabu runs inside to avoid the cold. "Pabu! It's not even that cold." Bolin complains at the

loss of his fire-ferret.

"Hey! How was the ride over?" Asami asks as she awkwardly pulls Mako in for a hug." It was spectacular, Zhu Li and I

ran out of honey but thats okay" Varrick erupted from behind Mako.

"When did you decide to come?" Asami questioned, worried it would be too much for Korra.

"Where's our little avatar? I have a new emotional mover idea I went to pitch."

"Maybe we don't do that." Bolin led Varrick to the main building leaving Asami and her former lover to stand together awkwardly.

"So how has Korra been?" Mako breaks the silence

"She doesn't talk to me, no matter what I do.

"She needs time."

"There's been so much time. I just want her to know I am here for her."

"Have you tried telling her that?"

"Yes. But it's like she doesn't want me there."

"Hey, lovebirds, I need Mako's help finding Pabu. Do that cool fire thing you do with the woooosh" Bolin calls out and motions a fake fire with his hands.

Mako looks at Asami. "Go ahead I need to ask Korra if she wants to come to dinner." Asami gives a faint smile as Mako runs off

Asami makes her way over to Korra's hut. She can see Korra doing pull-ups through the doorway. Her muscles aren't as defined as they used to

be, but she is as beautiful as ever. Asami stares for a moment before going in.

"Hey Korra. I don't want to interrupt, but everyone came to check on you and see how you're doing. I just wanted to let you know, were

all having dinner tonight and it would be nice if you could gain us! Asami waited for a response, not expecting one, but always hoping for one.

The silence felt like forever with only the sound of Korra dying pull-ups and the wind hitting the hut and whistling from outside.

"Well I'll bring you food if you don't show up." Korra could hear the exhaustion and desperation in Asami’s voice.

But talking to everyone.. pretending like everything was fine. It just didn't seem right. She still couldn't remember what had happened and nobody had said anything about it. This only made Korra even more confused

Korra had no clue what Asami wanted her to say. There wasn't much to be said. Before Korra couldn’t think of anything to  say to Asami. she was gone. Nothing felt right to say.

_ It's not like it matters I can't do much for her anyway _

She continued her pull ups to pass the time, since there really wasn't much else to do.

Maybe I should go to dinner?

She looks down at her immobilized legs then over at the wheelchair by the bed. 

_ Worth a shot I guess _

Korra tries her best to lift herself into the belittling chair. It was almost as if it was taunting her these past few days. Beads of sweat were forming on her arms the more she struggled against the dead weight of her legs.

with every motion she wanted to go less and less, having people see her in this state would be embarrassing. Though the thought of Asami's growing annoyance and hatred for her willed her to go. Asami had stayed behind while everyone else left. She brought her food most days and kept her company even if it was only mostly silent on Korra’s end. Korra rattled her brain everyday, looking for an answer as to why Asami would delay going back to Future industries just for her. Nevertheless, Korra had to go to this dinner, to show Asami that she was thankful.

She pushed her chair up the ramp of the main building, the smell of the food filling the outside air.

How did she survive the cliff?” Varrick asked. Korra froze. They were talking about her. She could barely hear past the harsh wind. 

"The.. Av.... .. State..... Asami" She heard Katara say. Korra could feel her head spinning. Nothing made sense. What cliff? The cliff from my dreams?

"Korra!" Korra nearly fell over.

"Oh. Hi Bolin."

"Going to dinner?" Bolin still had the same happy and innocent look on his face.. The look that could always cheer everyone up.

"Trying to, yeah.” She didn't mean to come off so rude but after what she had just heard, she was impatient for answers.

Bolin held the door open for Korra as everyone turned their heads, shocked and excited to see Korra come out of her shell ever so slightly.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I started college right after the last chapter. I hope this longer chapter makes up for the small cliffhanger!!  
> Also Ill post updates on my tiktok @loserrbaka for every time I post a chapter I think <3


	4. Coming Together pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra could tell she had interrupted something. All eyes were on her, just like when she lost her bending, but this time she lost more, the looks on their faces were something else.
> 
> Why do they pity me? I'm the avatar.  
> Who am I kidding. I have no bending
> 
> "Are you guys going to stare awkwardly or get me a plate?" Korra tries her best to break the silence  
> with a joke.

Asami's mind was everywhere. As much as she wanted Korra to come to this dinner

_What if it’s too much for her? She could shut down even further._

She never understood why she worried so much for the Avatar. Korra could always handle herself on her own. She was strong enough physically, never giving up and pushing through anything in front of her. But maybe sometimes Asami just hoped she would fail and take time with her friends. But not this. Never this. As the nonbender was lost in her thoughts, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Mako seemed sincere, his head slightly turned.

"That's a broad question. But yes, I’m fine." Asami however, was not fine. Being strong was starting to get harder and harder. But she needed to be strong, for Korra.

"So you have to tell me! How did she survive the cliff?" Varrick asked, a notebook hiding in his hands. Zhu Li noticed it and tucked it away.

"The avatar state broke her fall, and Asami climbed down to get her." Katara explained calmly.

"Please don't bring it up if she comes" Asami requested, not looking up from her bowl of sea prune soup that she had yet to touch.

"On that note, you have GOT to see this new invention I have been working on! Zhu Li, do the thing." Zhu Li pulled out a remote with a button, only to be interrupted by Bolin and Korra walking in.

  
  


Korra could tell she had interrupted something. All eyes were on her, just like when she lost her bending, but this time she lost more, the looks on their faces were something else.

_Why do they pity me? I'm the avatar._

_Who am I kidding. I have no bending_

"Are you guys going to stare awkwardly or get me a plate?" Korra tries her best to break the silence

with a joke.

Asami nearly falls over herself trying to get to Korra's side. She hands Korra an empty plate.

_At least they know I can get my own food_

"Thanks."

"Need anything else?" Asami reminds Korra of Pabu when he's confused. When he stares up at Bolin with an adorable look.

_How cute_

"Maybe some silverware"

Asami quickly grabs Korra silverware and sits next to her. Asami's seat change from the other side of the room to right next to Korra does not go unnoticed by anyone except Korra who is too busy getting food to pay attention to anything else. She hasn’t eaten warm food in a while. It has always been taken from building to building because she refused to go eat with everyone else. 

As the night went on Korra's head was filled less with the words she had heard about her, and more with the words being said to her. Listening to a mindless conversation from Asami about how she had gotten used to the cold weather and how she loves falling asleep looking at the sky because it's so peaceful. 

_It’s like nothing has changed_

She looked down at the plate in her hands, noticing the wheelchair beneath her. 

_Almost nothing._

The room was darker now, the sun had gone down. The moonlight came in through the windows creating a dim atmosphere.

_Everyone looks so happy. Maybe everything is okay like this. at least for a little while?_

She looked around the room at everyone. Bolin flexed his muscles at Varrick, Pabu on his shoulder.

Mako watched Bolin as Varrick unknowingly flirted with Zhu Li. Tenzin and the kids eating together, except Jinora who was trying to meditate amongst all the peaceful chaos. Kya and Katara laughing about god knows what. Everyone was content.

Except Asami, who was still next to Korra, looking at her.

_Why does she keep staring?_

Her face turned away as Korra had caught her staring.

"Do you want to take me back to my room?" Korra's face turned red at how that probably sounded.

"Of course. Do you want to say goodbye?"

Korra looked at everyone and sighed "No. Let them have their fun"

  
  


The walk back to Korra’s room was short. But that didn't stop Asami's hands from working up a nervous sweat as she pushed Korra's wheelchair.

_Why am I nervous? I’m Asami Sato. I shouldn't be nervous. It's just Korra. We're really god friends. Right?_

"Are you warm enough?" Korra asked as she began to lift herself from her wheelchair, onto the bed. Asami almost instantly appeared by her side to help her.

"You know I can do this myself, right?" Korra said, in an almost demeaning tone.

"I know. I just like helping you."

She saw Korra's cheeks turn slightly-red. She muffled a small laugh hoping Korra wouldn’t hear.. Asami always had a certain overconfidence when it came to flirting. Not that she was trying to flirt, not with Korra in such a vulnerable state.

"Why are you staring?" Korra asked.

"Am I not allowed to?" Asami tilted her head and gave a small smile.

"No, not at all I just don't understand why you're staring?”

_Because you're beautiful and I could stare all day_

"I didn't know I needed a reason." the nonbender looked Korra in the eyes, adoring her light blue eyes that always seemed so bright. She held the comfortable eye contact for a moment before grabbing a blanket. Asami could see the hint of redness in Korra's cheeks, making her smirk to herself.

"It's supposed to be cold tonight, you might want more blankets.'' Asami held out the blanket to Korra.

  
  


Korra looked at Asami's outstretched hand. Asami's arm was more muscular than she had ever really noticed before.

She felt her cheeks get red when Asami noticed her staring.

"Something wrong?" Asami smirked and Korra felt her stomach drop. She knew her face was red but tried hard to ignore it.

"N-no. Just afraid I might get cold tonight.”

_Please offer to stay_

_Why am I thinking like this?_

"Do you want more blankets?" Asami turned to get more blankets from the far side of the room.

Korra grabbed Asami's arm as she turned.

"No that’s okay, really. But can you stay? In case it gets too cold?" Korra looked up towards Asami, waiting impatiently for Asami to answer.

The look on Asami's face turned from shock to calm. She moved closer to sit next to Korra.

"Whatever you want Korra. You know I'd do anything for you." Asami grabbed her hand. The warmth was welcoming and safe. Korra squeezed Asami’s hand.

"Thank you"

"Are you tired yet?" Korra pulled her hand away from Asami's.

  
  


Asami felt Korra's hand leave hers. The cold air hitting her hand as soon as she let go.

_Did I do something wrong?_

"Not really, but we can sleep if you want" Thoughts raced through Asami's head. She could barely focus with the thoughts running through her head at what seemed like 100 mph.

_Why am I even worried? We're just sleeping together for warmth. as friends. She probably isn't even that concerned with it at all._

"It would be nice to just lay down for a little bit. If that's okay?" Korra looked at Asami with questioning eyes. Asami scooted next to Korra and wrapped her arm around the avatars shoulders, pulling her into a side hug.

"That sounds perfect Korra." Korra rested her head on Asami's shoulder for a moment. The nonbender can almost feel time stop.

Asami let’s Korra rest her head for a moment before going to change, having to borrow some of what Korra has. She strips but can feel the Avatar’s gaze on her back.

She almost says something but holds her tongue and changes quickly.

_Her clothes smell so good_

Asami made her way over to the bed, putting lights out as she went. The room was almost

completely dark, with the only light being the light from the bedside table. Asami couldn't help but look at Korra in the dim room.

The warm light highlighted her toned muscles making the nonbender slightly flustered. She quickly found her place on the bed next to korra and lifted the blankets over her and the body next to her.

The silence was heavy, for Asami anyway.

_Nothing can happen between us. Not when she's so raw_

The warmth of Asami's body against hers felt good. She felt safe, like nothing could hurt her.

The two lay next to each other in silence for a few minutes before the silence is finally broken.

"Thank you for staying with me during all of… this”

Korra felt Asami's soft hand slip into hers.

"I would never leave you when you need someone”

She could feel the sincerity in Asami's voice along with a reassuring hard squeeze.

With Asami next to her, their hands overlapping, and a new feeling of safety, Korra drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split this one into two parts because it felt like it was dragging on. Again, please try to give me constructive criticism so I can work on making my writing better for everyone!  
> Thank you to those that left it before, I've tried to keep it in mind as I've written.  
> Big thank you for the kudos and everything else <3


End file.
